The Complicated Days of Mashiro Rima
by akemi510
Summary: rima is the new girl at Seiyo High but her chara is gone. can she ever see her again?What about her parents?What about friends? i dont know what to put...this summary sucks...i know probably no one is gonna read this but whatever. DO WATEVA YOU WANNA DO! :V ducks deserve some recognition too...where is this summary going...? oh well read if you want i dont care if you dont : /


**okay...im starting a Shugo Chara fanfic because i was exploring fanfiction when i came across a rimahiko fanfic and im like "okay i wanna make one now" so...here you go. i dont know i dont really do anything and i'm really lazy to type stuff so im sorry :( if you want me to continue the stories just say so because i dont think my writing is really that great...so yeah...enjoy :)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**(i wonder if i can just have one disclaimer cuz i always forget...oh well thats just what im gonna do :V)**

* * *

"Okay class, this is the new student, Mashiro Rima."

.

I cursed under my breath as I stepped in to the dull classroom. Suddenly, the room erupted with a bunch of noise.

.

"_That's _the new girl?"

"_Seriously?"_

"They expect us to be in the same class as _HER?_"

.

Yes, yes the normal reaction I would always have when I walked into a class after changing schools.

.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher Nikaido (A/N i dont know how to spell his name so deal with it :P) sensei asked.

"You already introduced me sensei" I responded with an icy glare.

.

The teacher just sweatdropped as he pointed to my seat…next to some pink haired girl with a 'cool & spicy' charade. I sat down. Pinky introduced herself as 'Amu Hinamori' okay I'll try to remember that. The rest of the day followed the same pattern. Lots of…un-welcomeness I guess I would say.

.

I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. My name is Rima Mashiro, as you already know. Around a couple of times, my parents (due to their endless fighting which started after I was kidnapped in grade school (in first year of high school now)) decide to make me change schools and move somewhere else. This time, however, we had decided to stay a little longer. Five years at most and one at the least.

I don't know why my parents even bothered sending me to school. I'm already better than most in my academic skills. I even know collage level things already. So to make it short, it's a waste of time. I guess they want me to 'make friends' or whatever.

Others might be wondering about my appearance and why it caused such an outrage. Naturally, I have long, wavy, blonde hair and honey golden eyes and, while I hate to admit, I'm small. At school however, I put on my long, straight black hair (with bangs) and those big round dorky glasses you think of when someone says 'nerd'.

So that is why, people are disgusted by my appearance. I had to dress up since I was afraid to get kidnapped again. However, that was too much of a hassle to put on and take off everyday, so I just took it off at lunch and continued my day like that. Tomorrow, there was going to be a whole lotta questions that I did NOT want to answer.

.

**TIME SKIP NEXT DAY~**

.

When I got to homeroom, everyone was shocked (in reality, I look very different from my disguise) but I only got one question, "why did you dress differently?" but that one, was the worst of them all.

I just made up an excuse and said it was because I didn't want myself to stand out but since I did anyways, I just decided not to do that anymore. That was partially true…whatever.

.

Anyways, on with the day.

.

I saw Amu waiting for me during lunch so I hurried over to walk and eat with her.

"Hey Rima-chan!"

"Hey" I responded with a wave of my hand.

"I recommended you for the student council" she told me with a smile.

"Okay…wait…WHAT?" I practically choked on my lunch at this point.

"Wh-WHY?" I asked

"Well...there's an opening...and…I'm in it…and others won't bother you as much" Amu explained, choosing her words carefully.

.

I sighed. She knew that I would most definitely take her up on her offer. Especially considering she knew that I didn't like to be bothered.

"Okay." I agreed reluctantly.

"Yay! You're already in! Ehehe…I recommended you and it got approved" Amu admitted.

I sighed again. I guess I should have known something like happened. Given her personality. Oh well I guess we'll just see if I like it or not.

.

That afternoon, when I got home, it was quiet…too quiet. I looked around.

"Mama? Papa?" I called out. No reply…now that I think about it, I don't think I saw Papa's car. I checked outside once more to be sure. Yup, no car in sight. I wandered into their room and saw Mama passed out on the bed and decided it was best not to wake her.

.

I retired into my room and finished my homework. Then I studied a bit more. I sighed as I remembered my would be self-Kusukusu. She was always smiling but she disappeared back into her egg at the start of high school. I started to sketch her in my notebook. She looked similar to me, the only difference being her straight hair instead of curly, her outfit, and the teardrop and star just below her eyes. I soon grew tired, and went to sleep.

.

When I woke up the next day, I was greeted with Amu's golden brown eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?" I questioned in a soft voice.

"Well, I decided to walk to school with you so I went to your house and your mom invited me in" she replied with a cheerful smile.

_What about papa?_ I thought. Then, I remembered last night and how his car wasn't there. _Oh well, I guess he's still out. That'll mean less fighting I guess. _

I sighed. "Okay, just let me get ready and we'll be off."

"Sure!"

.

As I was walking to school with Amu, she ran into some of her friends. Fellow student council members I guessed. The first person she ran into was a blonde boy with ruby red eyes.

"Ohayo Tadase-kun!" she greeted the blonde boy 'Tadase'

"Ohayo Amu-chan…who's that?" he responded as he pointed towards me.

"I'm Mashiro Rima." I replied "I guess I'll be joining you on the student council from what Amu told me." I continued on.

"Oh…Okay." Tadase responded.

.

I learned that his full name was Hotori Tadase and that he was the 'kingly type'. These meetings happened throughout the rest of the day. There was the energetic baby persona, Yuiki Yaya and the quiet and smart, Sanjo Kairi. Both around the same age. We then bumped into the star Hoshina Utau, her cat-like brother Tsukiomi Ikuto (who, I am quite certain, likes a certain pink haired girl), and the all-star Souhma Kukai.

.

If you're wondering how I can tell what these people are like before I even talk to them, it's because after my kidnapping, I became very very VERY cautious about who I trust so I just…knew what people were like.

.

I was on my way to my last class, P.E ugh. When I Amu and I walked into someone.

"Oh! Hey Nagi!" Amu said. "What a coincidence."

.

The person…unidentified if it was a girl or a guy because of the long purple hair, seemed…mysterious. Like he was hiding many things. And the worst part is, I couldn't even read him! The only thing I got was that he was perfect but I knew better. _There has to be something about him…something that he's hiding. No one is perfect even if they try to be_.

When Amu started talking to him/her about his (now it was confirmed) sister, I noticed that he; 'Fujisaki Nagihiko' was his name, tensed a bit. I quickly took note that his sister 'Nadeshiko' was a subject that hit him hard.

This was not my first time hearing about Fujisaki Nagihiko. In fact, he was like an idol around here. The dude had **tons **of fangirls_. _The few encounters that I had with this boy often was about academics. Since I was among the higher grades, I was always 2nd and first was, you guessed it Fujisaki Nagihiko. From that time, I decided that I didn't think fondly of him. Now, along with the 'perfect' charade, this made him even more suspicious. I would have to keep my eye out for him.

.

After school Amu invited me to join the rest of the student council for a meeting and, just as I had suspected, everyone there was someone we had met today. Even the purple headed secret keeper.

.

It took a while, but I sensed something strange from all the other council members. Like they were waiting for me to do something. I managed to hear Amu whisper to Tadase.

"Why hasn't it come out yet? I was certain that she had one!" even if it was quiet, I could still hear it. My hearing had greatly improved to catch strange comments and stuff.

.

After hearing what Amu said, I stiffened. _What? Had she befriended me only to see if I had something useful to her? Oh well. They'll just be disa-_ my thinking was cut short when I saw a flash of pink, blue, green, and yellow by her hair. I looked around at the other members.

.

A small purple by Tadase's blonde hair. A light pink one by Yaya's orange. Dark green next to Kairi. Utau had a white and black one. Ikuto's was blue like his hair. Kukai had a light green one. And when I looked at Fujisaki (I insisted that I would call him by his last name since he ticked me off) I could slightly see a flash of blue among his violet locks.

It took me a while to figure out what I had just seen. "Shugo chara" I softly whispered in disbelief and shock. From what I had heard from Kusukusu, other people had shugo chara too but this was my first time seeing them with different chara bearers. The only ones I had seen were the ones that I had purified when fighting x-eggs. (Which there were no more since Easter stopped their attacks) "Why do all of you have shugo chara?" I demanded hoping that they would also provide me with information on how to get Kusukusu back.

* * *

**ok so if you dont understand the part with the disguise i really have no idea what i was thinking at the time but now i'm like oh what the heck so i just threw it in. in case you're wondering though, she put on a disguise but then she was like "this is gonna get anoying because im attracting too much attention to myself anyways" (since the whole point of the disguise was to not attract attention toward herself) and so she scrapped the idea and took it off during lunch. at night she thought that there was going to be a lot of questions about the disguis and yeah...sorry if it's terrible :v**


End file.
